justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Wilforce Trek II
The Wilforce Trek II is a military off-road car in Just Cause 2. Appearance It's a soft top variant of the Wilforce Trekstar and it has no doors compared to its counterpart. This makes it more suited to warm weather. Its basically the exact same as the Wilforce Range X. The Range X has had its roof removed, exposing the roll-cage. It spawns in desert, snow and jungle camouflage. In 'Siphoning Gas' it spawns in dark blue camouflage. It resembles the real life Jeep Wrangler. It's one of the three vehicles in the Wilforce series: *Wilforce Trekstar. *Wilforce Trek II. *Wilforce Range X. It's made by the fictional company Wilforce. Performance Its performance is the exact same as that of the Wilforce Trekstar. One might think that its armor is weaker (because of the absence of doors and a soft skinned roof), but it's not. The tires get blown out very easily by gunfire, making it not the best getaway vehicle. This is the same for the other Wilforce jeeps. Despite the fact that is an "off-road" car, none of the Wilforce Jeeps perform very well off-road. Like its other Wilforce types, it's AI (during heat) is less than perfect and will often crash (but not explode) into larger vehicles, giving you a few moments to flee before it manuevers around the vehicle and continues chasing you. Locations *Appears in no Heat, heat level 1, 2 and 3. *Parked at most Checkpoints. *In traffic, all over Panau. Color corresponds to area (white: Berawan Besar Mountains, tan: Lautan Lama Desert, green: elsewhere) *A unique Japanese Military version appears during the mission Stranded at X:3260; Y:1495. *A unique one with blue and black camouflage appears in the mission Siphoning Gas. It's used by armed Pipeline workers. Trivia *Rarely, like all other Wilforce vehicles, it can spawn without Panau Military markings in the Berawan Besar Mountains. This needs confirmation. *You can keep the sirens on even after exiting the vehicle by going into a stunt position and jumping off. This works with every vehicle in Just Cause 2 equipped with a siren. *Ocassionally, in desert areas closer to grassy/jungle areas, a Forest camo version can show up while having a Heat level. This applies to all Wilforce vehicles Gallery Wilforce Trek ll.png|Desert livery. The Setup at Kem Sungai Sejuk.jpg|At Kem Sungai Sejuk during the mission The Setup. Wilforce Trek II (modified 1).png|One in Just Cause 2 Multiplayer. JC2 beta (rusty Wilforce Trek II).PNG|A beta version with broken paint. See also: Cut game content from Just Cause 2. Some glitch.JPG|A desert version. This particular one spawned damaged and also with the side gunner standing up right instead of sitting down. This is considered to be a glitch. Blue Wilforce Trek II.jpg|In Siphoning Gas. Underwater Wilforce jeep (siren still works).jpg Wilforce Trek II (modified 2).png|As part of the "Panau Police Mod". 1024px-2008 Wrangler JK Unlimited Sahara.jpg|The Jeep Wrangler, the vehicle it is based off. Category:Military Vehicles Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Faction vehicles in Panau